


Fantasy BuzzFeed: ‘Lavender Blues’ Plague People Post-Story

by questbedhead



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fantasy Buzzfeed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questbedhead/pseuds/questbedhead
Summary: As the various reconstructive efforts repairing the damage caused by the Hunger on the Day of Story and Song are (finally) being completed, efforts to reconstruct the Story itself are well underway, and they’re shining a light on the strange side effects of the Story’s influence.





	Fantasy BuzzFeed: ‘Lavender Blues’ Plague People Post-Story

 

**‘Lavender Blues’ Plague People Post-Story**

     As the various efforts repairing the damage caused by the Hunger on the Day of Story and Song are (finally) being completed, efforts to reconstruct the Story itself are well underway, and they’re shining a light on the strange side effects of the Story’s influence.   

     The official reconstruction is being organized by the Bureau of Benevolence (with help from TaakoTM’s Amazing School of MagicTM), who have called for volunteers to recount what they can remember. The idea is to compare and contrast the accounts to filter out any inaccuracies or exaggerations that have been added over the past eight years. While this strategy has been very effective so far, it’s also unearthed an odd phenomena that some are calling ‘Lavender Blues’.

    ‘Lavender Blues’, as defined by the B.O.B.’s official report on the subject, is ‘An intense fixation on the I.P.R.E. home world leading to feelings of melancholy, longing, or even nostalgia’. While not an official psychological diagnoses, some people suffering from LB have developed an obsession that is borderline delusional.

     There have been several reports of people convinced that they are native residents of the Crew’s home planet, somehow transplanted to our reality. It is believed that the hijacker who attempted to steal the Starblaster replica at the Bureau’s Grounded Branch last May was one of these cases.

     Others have alleged a more spiritual connection, with some claiming to have been natives to the home world in a past life, or to have unique Bonds that connect them to it on a deeper level then most. The latter belief has been gaining momentum steadily since S&S, triggering the creation of several organized groups. The largest so far, known as the Lavender Sky Diaspora, has (fittingly) seven chapters and nearly 2′000 members.

     The psychological community is still looking into this phenomena, though many researchers assert that it is mostly harmless. However, some of these groups are contributing to a spread of misinformation about the I.P.R.E. home world, and the Crew themselves.

    While most independent Story reconstructions and anthologies have biases based on their creator’s interpretations (and their memory), groups like Lavender Sky position themselves as authorities on the Story and the I.P.R.E., even going as far as to ‘correct’ information confirmed by the Crew.

     One such group, the Institute of Inter-planar Kinship, located in Baldur’s Gate, briefly ran a seminar intended to “educate” people on the history and culture of the home world. The seminar has been widely criticized for making huge assumptions on the cultural values of the other plane, mostly based on the personalities of the Seven themselves. I.I.K’s interpretations seem to frame it as a utopia of scientific exploration and social liberation, often glossing over or dismissing contradicting passages, such as the comparisons between the home world and the peaceful world of Tesseralia.

     Most of the I.P.R.E. could not be reached to comment on the Institute’s assertions, though when asked on the Fantasy Tonight show, TaakoTm laughed for five minutes straight until he had to leave the stage, repeatedly shouting “ _Oh my f*cking gods, they’re weebs, we have f*cking home world weebs_!”

     Madame Lucretia released a response through the Bureau, stating:

> _“I cannot stress enough how incredibly f*cking atypical literally every member of our crew was. The seven of us can in no way, shape, or form be considered reflective of our world’s wider culture. Like, seriously, we’re all weirdo’s. Did you think we weren’t weirdo’s? Did you think the way we are was f*cking normal? Goddamn.”_

Despite these more extreme cases, the majority of people experiencing Lavender Blues are not truly dangerous or demented - just homesick. And while it may seem strange to miss a wold you’ve never been too, it’s certainly not the strangest thing our world has seen since the Day of Story and Song.


End file.
